


Three Hundred and Sixty Five Days

by orphan_account



Series: Irreversible [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Angst, Drugs, Fluff, Good and Evil, Growing Up, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Made For Each Other, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Running Away, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tokyo (City), everyone is lowkey a stoner, its fun trust me, nightclubs, red light districts, the system is messed up, trigger warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobio was the oldest kid in the orphanage. Since he was born to now, at age fourteen, no parents had ever looked his way to consider adopting him. He was too cold, too rash to be a son. Driving people away was just the way Tobio had grown up, so he was used to it. Nobody tried to get close with him, and he would stay away from other people. As long as he could play volleyball, he really didn't mind being by himself.Everything changes when a boy the same age as him is placed into the system. Tobio figured he would just be another kid who plays with the others and ignores Tobio like everyone else does.Except, this kid really, truly, will not leave Tobio alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning  
> This series may include topics such as:  
> Drugs and Alcohol, Running Away, Mental Illness - Depression, Suicide, Minor Violence, Slight Homophobia and Bullying, Death  
> Please be careful while reading.  
> Thank you!

For the past fourteen years, Tobio had managed to stay in the Asami Orphanage without being adopted. Only once did a younger couple thought he looked like a promising new son, soon to be let down by the overwhelming coldness of his personality. It's not on purpose, he just generally comes off as... an unpleasant person. And his whole life that's what pushed people away, ultimately ignoring his presence if they could. 

Tobio never felt lonely, however. Only when he was young did he let it affect him, like the time when he was seven and the other kids said he couldn't play volleyball as the setter because he would "get his germs on the ball and they'd all turn into losers." Tobio kind of laughs at that incident now, because that was such a weak insult from the older children, even if it did hurt his feelings.

Once he found volleyball, he was completely content with living his own life away from everyone else. It was something about the touch of the ball against his slim fingers that meant the world to the young boy who was, in all honesty, very gifted at his favorite sport. He resorted to playing by himself, though, since no one else would take up his offer of a game, and eventually he stopped offering. Volleyball games don't work very well with only a single player, but Tobio could only dream of being a real setter, on a real volleyball team. The kid stayed up at night, thinking for hours about what it would be like to play on the national team of Japan. Though after every daydream, reality would set in and he told himself sternly that there was no chance of dreams such as those coming true. After all, he's just the orphan boy. 

 

It was a very humid evening in the middle of summer, when the caretakers (which Tobio found ironic because they didn't seem to care very much) called all of them to the main commons area, a very cramped room when you put all twenty two kids inside. Tobio was the first to come in to the room. His presence went mostly unacknowledged by the adults, so he just sat there, silent and patient. Even though he didn't care very much what they had to say, he would probably get punished if he wasn't there and if he wasn't respectful. Quiet as usual, he watched as all of the other children filed in. Younger ones like Kiko and Yatsuhiro were carried in the older kids' arms and bounced around in their laps. All of them seemed to notice Tobio took a spot near the very left side of the room, and they tried to sit as far on the right as they could. Tobio thought that was a little over the top, but he ignored it and focused on what Vera, the intimidating old lady who ran the orphanage, had to announce. 

Vera cleared her throat and shushed those who were still talking. "In one week, a new boy is coming to the orphanage. His name is Shouyou, and he's fourteen years old, just like Tobio is."

Tobio was pretty sure he felt his heart drop when she said his name, because he rarely ever hears anyone say it. He didn't even have to look to know that all of the eyes on his right had landed on him.

Thankfully, Vera continued with her loud and raspy voice and he saw some heads turn back to the front. "We are going to be warm and welcoming. He has gone through a lot of things in his life just recently. So be nice or you know what will happen. I'm sure he's going to get adopted into a caring family, just like all of you will at some point."

'Yeah, sure,' Tobio thought to himself. 'Warm and welcoming my ass'. He knew just how fucked up the orphanage system was. You get in, and as much as you want to get out because life is nothing but living Hell, you won't get out. It will be the day before your eighteenth birthday and some might think you'd be excited to finally get out of the system once you're eighteen. Once you're a responsible adult. Except, then you're legitimately all alone, living on your own, providing for yourself. A poor primary education and no connections to the outside world else hits you hard. You have literally nothing except a stigma for being an orphan. Tobio knew only a handful of the kids would actually get adopted here. He's seen kids come and go, whether it took them two years to get adopted or eighteen years to legally leave the institution. And for the first time in his whole life, he was completely sure about one thing: he was going to escape once he turns fifteen. 

Tobio made the plan about two years ago, when he was only twelve. Sick and tired of the twelve years he had to live stuck in this place. The only problem is, there's no further to the plan than to just 'escape'. In all his years here there hasn't been one kid who ran away. Which left him at a total loss of how to execute this plan. The fact no one ever ran away initially surprised him, only to remember that most people actually made friends in this place, and then he understood why they may have had a reason to want to stay. Maybe no one wanted to leave their friends and they lived through Hell together. It would be different for Tobio, since there's no one he would miss and no one would miss him, he could just leave without regrets, right?

After the short meeting was over, everyone headed to their bedrooms since it was getting too dark to play outside. Tobio fell into his bed onto his stomach, and closed his eyes. He vaguely thought about his maths assignment that still wasn't finished but the instructor didn't give a damn anyways. Thin fingers made their way to the beat-up volleyball kept underneath the bed. Circling the round and ragged ball, he pulled at the spots where the seams were falling apart. Tobio's mind absently wandered to the new boy. 

He had nobody to bet with, but if he did, then he would pretty much bet his entire being on the fact that the new kid would be the same as everyone else. 'Shouyou' would follow the same three rules, which were not explicitly stated at any time, but it seemed like every child in the orphanage followed:

 

1\. Be respectful to all potential families.  
2\. Follow Vera's every word if you don't want to be punished.  
3\. Stay away from Tobio.

 

Tobio had one week until the new kid shows up and he goes through the same process again.  
Step one, the new person talks to him.  
Step two, the person realizes he is not a good conversationalist and frowns.  
Step three, the person eventually learns from the others about the third rule.

**Author's Note:**

> What other pairings would you like to hear the backstory of/ brought into the series? Comment below and request your ship or characters.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
